Talk:Anguish
I officially only have four more chapters until I'm caught up omggggggg be hype affff bois I'm ready to get emotionally depressed af to the point where I'll just give up on everything UFSW Speaking of such, we have a death investigation and u cant believing you did something so ripppppp me I was in a good mood waking up today and I've only been awake for like half an hour so its already gonna be gone, lol!!!! Oh gawd, I didn't need this very depressing beginning to a probably depressing af chapter. x.x GDI FITZY I AM GONNA KICK UR BUTT SO HARD, ugh I hate u, why do u make me go through dis. Oh gawd, pls don't give me the plot twist of Ken being the traitor on top of it all. I don't like these much more frequent hints that Rai is a tru villain, pls I'm already down in the dumps. x.x I can't help but take Nakata's ""I’m sure you’ll find something out along the way."" as you're the protagonist so you'll end up finding the clues somehow little fourth wall break lmao Honestly the descriptions u give of some scenes like this bio lab one with Nakata idly watching just make for hilarious thoughts in my head. XD Yep, never answer on a woman's weight, even if u have something good to say lmao that is the rule. Oh nu, he is cutting the investigation short. x.x MonoMech probably sitting there like gawd u all found the clues so now I have to start the trial since none of u hoes do it. Tbh I still love how u build up the start of the trial lmao, its literally like watching a cliffhanger of an anime episode, its such an iconic thing. And with that comment, I am at the end of this chapter that sucks and everything sucks and it can't be redeemed so just scrap everything pls and ty. Nah, it's great and I'll miss Yuka but honestly I had a feeling her time would come at some point, she was an obvious pick to kill off at one point and while her death was saddening, its probably best she dies here before we get to the final chapter where everyone is just gonna be fucked up and fuck up. I just hope her death wasn't to lead to Rai being evil, pls I need my otp to be happy together. x.x I really have no idea who would've killed her honestly. Its apparently not Ken or Tomori and I doubt Nakata would just leave the evidence around like that. Unless if u just want to completely break Ken, I doubt it'll be Rai, I feel like if he is bad, he'll be bad for the final which leaves Satoshi, Azama, Shiomi and Nakamoto (inb4 i'm forgetting someone lmao) Hmmm, I really have no idea rip, you picked a really good cast of characters to have towards the end because none of them stand out as a possibility to be the blackened. Imma just predict that it was all four of them and they broke the rules cause they all hoes!!! Also, while we're on the subject of death, I keep thinking about how you told me someone is going to die early in the final act and lmao I have a really bad feeling it will be Tomori, she has just had so much focus now and became such an icon, don't do her like u did Sasada, pls. She's a pure beauty and we still need her beauty tips. x.x The investigation was interesting as always except Monny was a rude boi and cut it short, he gotta stop taking away the development just because he is bored. The ultimate fourth wall breaker is using his powers for granted, stop him!!! Other than that I've just been left emotionally down so bai, never gonna read again, everything sucks and it needs a rewrite to be happiness. DX